Ghosts of Uzushio
by PainX65
Summary: Kushina, a survivor of Uzushio had a child named Naruto. Uzushio home of the Uzumaki Clan and a abandoned village on an island surrounded by whirlpools. The spirits of the island are unsettled and only one can calm them and send them to Jodo. Armed with his mother's camera the Camera Obscura or Shaeiki he goes to Uzushio to calm the spirits.


**Ghosts of Uzushio**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fatal Frame**_

Chapter 1

Uzushio an island surrounded by whirlpools once home to the Uzumaki clan and an abandoned village that was once home to the Uzumaki clan, many survivors of the clan left the island and some even called the island haunted.

Kushina, a survivor of Uzushio and a member of the Uzumaki clan was one of these survivors. The Uzumaki clan had something the rest of the Elemental Nations did not.

Chakra.

A phenomenon that is only present of those with Uzumaki blood and would be considered an anomaly to those who aren't in the Uzumaki clan. Kushina Uzumaki had chakra and wondered where it came from.

Even the Uzumaki clan couldn't remember where it was from they only knew that Uzushio was the cause of this. Uzushio was sealed off by the ones who left the island with their chakra so only a Uzumaki can enter.

On a boat heading to the haunted island was Naruto Uzumaki the child of Kushina and her husband Minato. Naruto had the same hair as his father and his mother's eyes. He was currently to his ancestral home land.

He wanted to see where he originated. Naruto knew he had chakra thanks to his mother teaching him. In his hands was a camera handed down to him from his mother.

Camera Obscura or Shaeiki (Shadow-Shooting Mechanism) was the name of the family heirloom. The camera used different film types that Naruto had on him and was created by Mito Uzumaki using the Uzumaki's chakra ability.

Fuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques), members of the Uzumaki clan were skilled in the art of sealing techniques and were used for sealing spirits. Mito used Fuinjutsu to create the Camera Obscura.

The Shaeiki was designed for the purpose of sealing spirits away, much like the use of their sealing tags to seal off an area.

It was also used to exorcise spirits as well. Mito and his mother Kushina both sealed and exorcised spirits in the past before it being handed down to him. Hearing about Uzushio and the fact that it was considered haunted intrigued him.

If his mother had used this camera against spirits and his mother's homeland being called haunted meant that there must be spirits of Uzushio that had not passed on. He wanted to help the spirits of his ancestors pass on to Jodo (Pure Land).

That and he wanted to use his camera.

When he left to go to Uzushio his grandmother Tsunade on his father's side of the family gave him Herbal Medicine or Manyougan (10000-Leaf Pills). Tsunade was the village's doctor and made the herbal medicine and taught Naruto how to make it.

It was Tsunade's special secret as she didn't let anyone except Naruto on the secret. Naruto was learning under his grandmother in becoming a doctor. His mother also ran a camera business that Naruto also wanted to do.

He was armed with herbal medicine, different types of camera film and the Camera Obscura itself. He placed the camera into his black one strap backpack with a white symbol of the Konoha symbol.

Naruto flipped his hood over his head as he got closer to the island. He looked down at his necklace that his grandmother's grandmother passed down. He was close to the island now so he took out a dark red covered book and a pen.

The book had the Uzushio logo on it. Opening the book and clicking the pen started to write in the book. A journal of his time at Uzushio, if you went to a haunted island with unsettled spirits and no reason of why it was haunted you probably wanted to find out what happened.

 _Day One Entry One. Approaching Uzushio, my ancestral homeland the home where my grandmother's grandmother and my mother came from. Kind of excited to test out the Shaeiki but also curious to find out why the island was sealed off. They say only one of Uzumaki descent could enter the barrier seal that my family placed that it why am I alone on this boat._

 _The question is why did they seal off the island anyway? A vengeful spirit, a demonic god maybe, there are so many reasons why the island was sealed off. I also heard that many adventurers that weren't Uzumaki died by the whirlpools surrounding the island. The rare one or two said that the whirlpools chased them and it felt like the ocean was holding them after they passed a certain point._

 _I'll update later for now I'm almost there, very close now._

Placing the book into his bag he did a quick check list. Taking out one of the herbal medicine his grandmother made he smiled. On it was the clan symbol of the Senju clan. "Thanks baa-chan" He said placing it back and pulling out a few tags along with a bottle of ink, a brush and some blank tags to create his family's seals.

Naruto also had some sealed food and water so he wouldn't starve or thirst. Naruto then reached the shore of the island.

Jumping out of the boat and pulling the boat onto the shore so he wouldn't be stuck on the island. It was kind of weird after a certain distance the boat started to go towards Uzushio almost like it recognized his Uzumaki blood.

Walking on the shore of the island he took in his surroundings. The he left around the afternoon and night was already here. He took some photos on the way to the island when the sunset reflected off the water making the island look beautiful.

When night came mist surrounded him and he pretty much couldn't see until he got close to Uzushio. The mist was much lighter on the island than in the ocean. Finding some stairs he started to walk up going through the overgrown forest.

Occasionally he thought he was being watched and knowing of the spirits he probably was. He reached the top of the stairs and saw the old abandoned village of Uzushio. Getting out his camera he looked around, the village would be a hot spot for spirits to be lurking around.

Looking through the camera he didn't see anything as he looked around the village. Naruto walked through the village as he took some photos of Uzushio. He also wanted to take photos of his home spirits or not.

Naruto then saw a blue flame float past him. Naruto saw the blue flame and decided to follow it, turning the corner he saw the blue flame disappear. Naruto felt something behind him turned around to see a transparent red haired man floating behind him.

The red head went to attack Naruto with his arms but Naruto lifted his camera and waited for the right time to take the photo. As the red haired man came closer to Naruto he was sent back as the camera took a shot at the ghost.

The spirit of the man went towards the Uzumaki as another photo caused the spirit to disappear. Naruto heard the man he exorcise passing on into Jodo. "Thank…you…" The spirit said as he faded away.

"…Don't mention it…" Naruto said as he watched the spirit leave. Naruto was about to leave until he saw that the spirit dropped something. Picking it up he saw that it was a Spirit Orb also called a Nenju (Prayer Bead). He heard of these they were used for powering up the Shaeiki.

Picking it up he decided to use it later as he continued walking around the village before writing in his journal.

 _Day One Entry Two. Arrived at Uzushio and found old stairs leading towards the old village. Encountered my first spirit and exorcised it sending it to Jodo. The spirit seemed aggressive until he was exorcised and seemed to thank me. I suspect that all spirits will be aggressive for now._

 _The spirit seemed to drop a spirit orb that I could use for the Camera Obscura. I'm going to hold on it for now and use it later._

Naruto a step forward as he walked up onto a porch, walking on the old boards each step making a creaking noise he stepped on something that wasn't the floor boards. Looking down he saw a flashlight.

"Oh just a flashlight" Naruto said as he picked up the Kaichuudentou or like Naruto said Flashlight. He then realized something.

He wasn't alone.


End file.
